A Second Life
by Devil Reader
Summary: We have seen how Harry did against Voldemort alone. But what if he had a sibling to help and support him? Things would be a lot different, even if you don't count the fact that she's really an adult in a child's body. Shh, that's a secret!
1. Death and Rebirth

Author's Notes-A brand new Harry Potter fan fiction from yours truly, enjoy!

…

Pain. Pain. Pain.

That's all I could feel; it's all I remember before seeing a bright light, the loud sound of a horn, and a spine-chilling horror of realization that the car was going to hit me.

Then…there was pain and the gurgle of my life's blood seeping from my mouth and a spreading numbness from the center of my wound that was somehow worse than the pain. It felt as if my heart was slowing down and blackness was seeping in from the edges of my vision.

It happens all the time, car accidents, but who expects it to happen to them? I was just walking down the street thinking whether or not I should do…something…I couldn't remember. My memory was foggy as my consciousness faded in and out.

It was something about exhaustion, fear, and…happiness? I was thinking about something important…I think it had to do with…nope, can't remember…but it was when I heard a frantic honking and seeing a light growing brighter and brighter out of the corner of my eye as a car was going out of control.

I couldn't do anything. I was numb with fear and if I tried to move, I'd still get hit because I didn't have enough _time_ to move, even as I saw the car moving slowly. With the spike of adrenaline coursing through my body, time slowed to a crawl and I was moving through mud watching the car…my death…approach me. When the car rammed into me with the force of a boulder crushing an egg, time sped up again and I went flying and darkness.

It was a peaceful blackness for a moment and then the pain started coming. Though it hurt so much that I wanted to scream and beg for it to stop, I couldn't move. I couldn't open my eyes and even worse I couldn't breathe. There was some kind of metallic tasting liquid in the very back of my throat and there was a liquid gurgling sound coming from somewhere, I was confused and where was the sound coming from and I was scared, what was that sound oh god it's me the sound is me me me whywon'tsomeonehelpme!? What was it?

Oh yeah, that's my blood.

But I couldn't think about that. Actually, I couldn't think at all. The numbness had finally overcome the pain, but it was affecting my thoughts. I was growing sluggish and my vision was turning black-and-white with spots of pure blackness appearing in the corners of my eyes. All I could do was feel the numbness and twinges of pain and trying to move even the slightest finger. No matter how bad the pain was, the numbness and loss of control over my body was worse.

There were no angels or a light at the end of a tunnel, waiting for me. It was oblivion; the numbness meant true death. _I_ wouldn't exist.

The last thing I saw was the sunlight being blocked out by a boy with black hair and a lightning-bolt scar in the center of his forehead. He was crying and screaming something, but I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I managed to whisper a word among all of the chaos, "…H…Arry…"

All was blank after that.

* * *

When I woke up, there was more pain, but it was a different kind of pain. It felt like I was being squeezed to death, if I wasn't already dead. I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. While it wasn't the same pain as before and I was moving, I was still out of control of my body and even my senses! I couldn't see, hear or feel anything but being squeezed and pain. Or maybe I could, but the pain was blocking them out.

Something changed. I still felt the pain of being squeezed but I could feel something different. Like I had really been in some tube and was finally reaching the end of it. But it was slow, painful, and scary…very, very scary.

After awhile I felt a part of me get out. My head maybe? I didn't know and frankly didn't care because all I could think about was that it was starting to end soon. After what felt like eternity my whole body was away from the squeezing pain and I could breathe!

I felt a tightening in my throat and something came out. Noise, a high-pitched noise. From me? But again, I didn't care. It felt like everything was new. The cold, the noise, the warm feeling of someone holding me. I was scared and I felt my eyes open.

It got worse. The lights, colors, all the noise! Make it stop, makeitstopmakeitstop! I started wailing louder and louder and shut my eyes again. I felt someone cleaning me and then being wrapped around with something. I felt warmer but the texture…no, the sensation of touch was weird and new. I was still screaming my throat out when I heard something...Another high-pitched noise. Similar to mine in almost every way, but I could still hear the difference. I quieted down and heard the noise more clearly, now undistorted by my earlier cries.

Mine. Protect. Mine. Get closer. Mine. Comfort it. Mine. Mine!

A sense of possessiveness _filled_ me and I started trashing around and screaming again for a different reason. I wanted to get closer!

I felt myself moving and getting nearer to the noise. I still screamed and tried reaching towards the noise. When I felt myself being handed to another person, this one familiar and warm, I quieted down for a bit but still tried to reach to the noise. I opened my eyes again and looked around for the source of the familiar noise. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something red and spots of warm green but still tried to find my source of noise.

That's when I saw it. Him. A newborn baby was being carried over to me and the person who was holding me. I reached for him even more, my tiny hands closing and opening. I whimpered and was about to cry again when _finally_ he got placed near me in the arms of the same person holding me. I almost sighed in relief when I felt the similar tiny arms touch mine. When I looked up to his face I saw his eyes wide open and saw myself inside them like a mirror. The same green eyes greeted me with the same face and I relaxed. I noticed he had stopped screaming and was holding my hands tightly to him.

With the possessive urge quelled for now, I began to think things through. I was in a different place than I had expected. This was no afterlife for sure!

I tried thinking of anything else, when something hit me. I couldn't remember anything. And I mean anything! My life, my name, what kind of a person I was. I know about amnesia, where you know how to talk and everything but not remembering anything else about the life you've lived.

The only thing I could remember was the scene of my death (?) where I was hit by the car and the boy at the end, although it was turning dim in my head like a faded photo badly exposed to the sun for a long time.

That's when I remembered the warm colors of the one holding us and I looked up to the source, seeing my little brother do the same. The same green eyes as us greeted me and red framed the face. The eyes were glassy with tears but they weren't because of grief. The smile filled with happiness and relief, face sweaty with some warm red hair plastered to the skin around it. She felt familiar and was the second most beautiful thing I have seen, the first being the baby next to me. I looked down at him again and smiled a tiny smile when I saw him as entranced as I was with this comforting woman. I cuddled up to him even closer and felt him doing the same and we both closed our eyes at the same time, falling asleep for the first times. Me for the first time in this second life…

* * *

After what I now know was our birth, everything got blurry. I slept and woke up over and over, every time reaching out to what was apparently my little twin brother.

But now I was wide awake, of course, watching my brother sleep beside me in the temporary crib of the hospital.

I had been thinking about my apparently new life, remembering the accident before.

I assumed I had died and was somehow reborn and would have probably panicked, being scared and denying everything if it wasn't for one thing.

My new little twin brother.

Ever since I first heard and saw him I knew he was important to me. The most important, even before my _new_ beloved mother. It was like a deep instinctual, primal, part of me that had recognized him as mine.

Mine to protect, mine to love, mine to care for and do anything for him.

Put it simply, he was mine. Others might find it disgusting, wrong, immoral, and a thousand other words to describe how abnormal we were when we grow up but I don't care and never will care about what others think about us.

He was a part of me and though we were of a different gender, I just knew we were made of even the same cell, no matter how impossible it was for identical twins to be of different genders and to look different. And even if we weren't, he would still be a part of me. I would just simply die if he was separated from me. We were one.

Even though I know I should probably be sad about losing my other life, I don't. It's probably because I don't remember anything anyway, but most of all it's because I got something much more precious in return. My life, my love, my soul mate, my everything. And if universe decided to kill me so I could be with him then I'm glad they did it. Pain means nothing compared to him.

My Harry James Potter.

He was named Harry.

The same name as the Harry I saw before I died, were they the same person? I wondered and decided to ask him when we got old enough for speech. I had already resolved to keep no secrets from him.

I heard my new parents talk about it with a friend of theirs and saw it being written on our crib. It also seems like my new name is Azalea Lily Potter.

I liked it, although I was already stuck with the nickname Zal thanks to Sirius. Harry was lucky for having the virtue of a short name.

I stopped thinking and went back to observing my Harry. We looked identical in everything expect hair color and gender parts so far. I could see small puffs of hair on Harry's head colored red. The same color as our mother. And I remembered seeing a darker puff of hair on my head through his eyes. It seemed like we got the reverse hair color of our parents.

I heard the noise of people talking quietly coming closer and turned my head to where it came from. I recognized the tired, but now much healthier, face of my mother and the content face of my father. There were three other people I recognized as my parents friends. Remus, Peter, and the nicknaming Sirius. They all cooed over us and proclaimed how cute we were.

I tightened my hold on my brother's hand when my mother reached her hands to me, probably thinking of separating us. She stopped her hands, seeing my disgruntled face of trying to glare. She seemed to get it anyway and just stroked both of our cheeks. I relaxed my face but still kept a good hold of my brother's hand.

Instead of thinking that my behavior was weird or wrong they just chuckled lightly, probably thinking I was just being over-protective of my twin or something. Though it might be true that I was being over-protective it's also that I just couldn't be away from my precious Harry. My possessiveness and strong feelings for Harry were still new and I couldn't bear to be away from him for even a second this early in the stage. And with all that was going around he was the only thing keeping me calm, even if he was ignorant of everything around him, his peacefulness and innocence was part of the reason I could be so calm.

I felt myself grow sleepy again and being sure I had a strong but gentle grip of Harry's hand, I succumbed to a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next time I was in an unfamiliar room. Thankfully I felt the presence of Harry close by and saw him awake beside me in a different crib than before. It hit me that we were probably at our new home. We must have been asleep all the way here, or at least I was.

Harry was awake, smiling and touching my face clumsily with his chubby, small, identical to mine, hands. I couldn't help but smile back and reach out to do the same, less clumsily but definitely not as graceful and familiar as before, from what I know. It seemed like I had to relearn everything physical of what I obviously knew before.

Fortunately it seems like I won't be having much of a problem with the mental stuff. I might not remember the memories of my life but the knowledge still stuck with me. Though I knew how to walk and speak and all that, my body doesn't, so I have to learn it like everyone else. But it would probably easier for me, with me knowing HOW to do it. I just had to exercise.

Harry seemed to grow frustrated with me ignoring him and tried slapping me on my cheek repeatedly and whining quietly. I immediately put all of my attention on him and he smiled again.

We played like this what felt like forever, exploring what we could do and how, and I enjoyed every tiny second of it. Just seeing his baffled, attentive, joyful expressions entertained me. I could probably watch him for hours and never get bored.

Our parents came in to our room after a few minutes, looking worried because of all the noise but then looking surprised when they saw us and then smiled smiles full of joy. They picked us both up from our crib and ignored our whines from being apart and quickly stood close together. We stopped whining and continued our game, while our parents sat close together on the carpet in the middle of the floor and played with us, putting their fingers close to our hands, letting us play with them too.

The weeks went on quickly, filled with happiness. They didn't seem to care that I was quiet most of the times (only if I wasn't away from Harry that is) and only cared about Harry, even when I was hungry or they did my diapers; it seemed like I also didn't have any control of my bladder yet. Only once was my closeness to Harry a problem, but that was quickly solved.

Our parents were sitting beside us watching us play with each other as usual, when suddenly mom stood up and picked Harry up with her, probably to change his diapers, when I suddenly started to wail loudly and try to reach for him. He started crying too and wiggled around in the hold of our mother, trying to get back down to me. They both got panicked expressions and started talking to each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"James, help me! He's going to fall if this continues!" Mom started saying, scared and confused. Dad got close to her and held on to Harry himself too. They both quickly but gently let him down beside me again and sighed in relief when we both stopped crying.

After that they let us do everything together, even while changing diapers. If it was just one of us changing then one parent changed diapers on one and the other held the other one of us in the same room and waited.

Once a doctor came to our house because of a request from our parents to see if our behavior was normal and while the doctor said it was a bit strange, she also said that it was nothing dangerous and as long as we were close everything would be alright.

Another thing was all the strange things happening around us.

I had noticed the unnatural things and furniture in the house, but it was when dad took out a stick and mumbled something I didn't understand that everything clicked in my head.

Magic.

I don't know if there was anything close to this in my life before this but I had no idea. So I started to observe more closely and came to the conclusion that my parents and their friends were wizards and witches. What strengthened my theory was when our parents for the first time took us out and I saw strange shops and people, pointy hats and robes, things floating on their own and all kinds of different things. I swear I heard a snake talk too!

I wanted to know if I and Harry could do magic too, and my first try to do magic was when Harry was crying for the teddy bear in the corner of the room. Though he couldn't speak yet I somehow always knew what he wanted. It wasn't like I could read his mind, just a feeling I would get; like empathy maybe?

Because the teddy bear was so far away from the crib, and all I could do was crawl at the moment, I tried wishing for it to come to me. Harry was starting to get sadder and sadder and I got more frustrated with trying to get it to me, that in the end I gave a frustrated cry and it came flying to me.

Well not real flight, but more like a dragging on the floor to our crib, but it was my first display of accidental magic.

My parents saw me doing that because they came running the second they heard crying and I watched their shocked expressions while I gave the toy to my brother.

I was happy to know I could do magic, and since I could do it, I knew my Harry could too.

My days couldn't get any happier. I learned to walk rather early and said my first word ("'Aryh!") when I was only two months old. Though my parents were probably wishing for words like "mama" or "dada" or something, Harry would always be the first in my mind.

* * *

We had our first birthday together with lots of people and one of our presents were two tiny identical heart necklaces with our first family picture in both. While identical, mine had an extra picture of Harry and Harry's had another picture of me.

I loved it.

But somehow I knew our happy days couldn't last. I always felt like my parents hid anxious feelings behind their coos and smiles. Like there was danger outside that they were hiding from us. And while I wish our happiness would last forever, Halloween came and reality was in front of us. That was when I knew why our parents almost never took us outside and what they were afraid of…

I wish this day wouldn't have come. I reeeeally wish it hadn't.

The only thing I was glad for was that Harry was still with me, or I would have killed myself right after killing the bastard who'd hurt him, even if I was still only a baby. I would have found a way, believe me.

The day began as it normally would, with mild and funny Halloween decorations all around the house. We had a feast, our parents dressed us up identically like we do every day, otherwise I would kick and scream and be an all-around-nightmare till I had the same clothes as Harry or vice versa, and it was fun. Then just as we were about to end the day, mom and dad carrying both of us to our room, loud popping sounds were heard.

Mom and dad both paled and dad gave me to mom and spun around to go downstairs, pulling out his wand with a serious expression for the first time that I've seen.

"James, NO!" Mom sobbed out, trying to reach out to him with both of us occupying her arms. Dad's expression faltered for a second and he reached out to give her a short kiss filled with his feeling for her, and kissed both mine and Harry's foreheads.

"I love you. Always..." he whispered, looking at all three of us. His expression got serious again and he bolted down the stairs.

Mom looked mournfully at him for a second, but then she acquired an identical expression to dad's and ran into our rooms, put us gently in our crib, and then she reached into her robes. Her face went even paler; I guessed that she didn't have her wand. For an extra moment of protection, she locked the door and turned around to check on us.

She was mumbling, "How could this have happened? There is no way that they would have known that Sirius is not the Secret-Keeper. How did they know that we switched Keepers to Peter? Oh no…we've been betrayed." She was pale when she came to that realization. "Hush, hush, Harry and Zal." She muttered for her own benefit, we were already quiet.

We all were quiet as loud noises of fighting broke out. I was hugging Harry to me in a strong but gentle hold, while Harry was clinging to me like a lifeline, his expression fearful but slightly confused. He didn't know what was happening. I envied him for a moment, and then I quashed that emotion. I needed to know what went wrong tonight, so we could survive the next time…if there was going to be a next time.

I'd heard my family talking about him, the one that my parents knew was now here. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the feared Lord Voldemort.

We heard an explosion, spells firing away, a thud and then silence. My mother's eyes were wide in fear and pain, knowing who had lost. Both my parents knew they wouldn't win but they had to do something. She wouldn't make it out of the house with the both of us, she knew.

We heard footsteps coming closer and closer and mom looked at us seriously, her eyes filled with fear, pain, love and a fierce protectiveness for her family.

"I love you. Always..." She whispered the same words dad said, in the same tone, filled with emotion. She took something out from her pocket and put them around our necks. It was our birthday presents. The heart necklaces we got. She then turned around, her back hiding us from view of the door and she held her wand tightly.

The door blasted open, and someone walked in. I couldn't see how he looked like with mom blocking the view but I could hear his hissing voice, oddly like the snakes I sometimes overheard, but filled with malice and evil instead of the snakes' dry rasp.

"Ssstep away and I'll let you live..."

"No! Please, not my children please! Kill me but not them, please!" Mom begged, not for her life but for ours. In that moment I felt all of my love for her and more. My beloved mother. I couldn't take it if she died, the one who cared for both me and Harry, the one that loved us with her whole being. I heard my Harry whimper and looked at him to see him looking at our mother's back, knowing somehow that he wouldn't see her again, and not wanting that to happen.

The whimper brought the evil man his attention to us.

"Sssuit yourself, you foolish mudblood!" I could just hear the sneer. I heard him mutter a spell, and then an ugly green light hit her in the chest and she dropped. Both Harry and I froze and I held Harry tighter to me. My gaze was still on my beloved mother's pale face and still body. But when I heard a disgusting cackling coming near us I pulled up my gaze and saw them. The dark, blood-red eyes. I would remember them for the rest of my life in my nightmares.

I knew what would happen, so I turned myself slightly to the right, one cheek of both mine and Harry's pressed next to each other and held him tighter while I shut my eyes closed. I whispered to Harry, "I'll ahways protec' yah, 'Arry," As Voldemort drew up his wand and spoke,

"_**Avada Kedavra.**__"_

* * *

Pain. Pain. PAIN!

This was much worse the, now blurry, accident before my new life. This pain felt a million times worse. I heard pained crying coming from myself and, fortunately, next to me too.

While it pained me to know that my Harry was in pain, I was relieved that he was alive. The pain was slowly ebbing away to a single throbbing in the center of my forehead.

The image of my mother's dead body and pale face popped up into my mind, followed by the blood-red eyes and ugly green color of the spell.

I trembled and whimpered, tightening my closed eyes. I felt my brother still in my tight hold and brought myself closer to him, making the pain of the images slowly go away, but still I knew they weren't completely gone. Both of our crying stopped slowly and pained whimpers was the only thing left.

I heard someone enter the room, the footsteps loud. I immediately opened my eyes and while it surprised me for a second to see a lightening-bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead leaking blood, my attention went straight to the person that walked in.

I relaxed when I saw Sirius-my fathers close friend-with a pained expression his face, which deepened when he saw my mother's body on the floor. A slight groan left his clenched throat and I saw that his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He looked like a kicked puppy, but worse.

His eyes left mother and he closed his eyes shut for a moment. I had already stopped my whimpers, but Harry was still whimpering and it pained me.

It seemed like Sirius finally registered the sound and he looked up again and froze when his gaze hit us through the cribs bars. He shakily walked to us, his expression betraying his pain, relief and slight hope. He briefly showed a small grin at seeing us alive.

When he finally reached us, he picked up both of us and started walking out of the house almost mechanically, trying to not gaze at the dead bodies. I saw dad's dead body downstairs just as we were about to get out of the house. The ache in my heart and the tightening of my throat at the sight made me look away and bury myself in Sirius' shirt, feeling Harry with my arms around him and holding him tighter.

When we got out of the house I looked up from Sirius chest and saw him looking at us with a pained expression. I put my free hand on his cheek and patted it slightly. Hearing Harry sniff, he followed my lead and did the same thing to Sirius' other cheek.

He broke and his tears started falling, sobs wracking through him. He held us tightly, putting his cheek on top of our heads, burying his face in our unruly hair.

"Padfoo', good boy." I said to him. He looked at our faces again and then turned his face to the left side of the road, his pained expression darkened and I knew what he was about to do. I knew I couldn't stop him and just repeated my words, my voice holding an underlying message this time.

"Padfoo', a good boy."

His darkened expression faltered a bit and I saw a faint tight smile before it vanished. I turned my gaze to Harry and stroked his marked forehead. He had fallen asleep. I thought of something and stroked my forehead. Just as I thought; I had a similar mark as him but reversed. Like seeing yourself in the mirror…I yawned and decided to take Harry's example. I held Harry tight to me, and as I fell asleep, I wondered at our futures knowing only that whatever was to come, it'd be at Harry's side.

* * *

A high-pitched shriek woke both me and Harry from our long and deep sleep. As I opened my eyes slowly I was greeted by the sight of a thin and long-necked woman screaming-reminding me more of a banshee, really-at the sight of us in front of her house's door.

I knew at that moment that our life from now on would be hell, because I recognized this woman. Mum made us look through pictures of her youth once and in one of those pictures was her awful, jealous sister.

And unfortunately this woman was her, Petunia Dursley.

…

Author's Notes-Well hello new and old readers! I have decided to start a new Harry Potter fan fiction and just like my other story Hunting for Potions, I borrowed a story idea from someone else. Check out AlexTheGoth's The Second One. Only the first chapter is really the same and the rest is borrowing AlexTheGoth's idea of Harry having a sibling with adult intelligence who deeply cares for him. I have so many wacky, future plans for this story. I should be able to start writing again now that college applications are done. Have a new year in 2013!


	2. An Abnormal Childhood

"_Sssssss...fffoolisssh human…"_ - Parseltongue speech

…

When we first started living there, the Dursleys were in an uproar. They wanted to get rid of us and they probably would have left us on the streets if it wasn't for the fear of the neighbors finding us and asking questions about the m-word…magic.

To them, magic was worse than anything else that they could think of, for it violated and ruined all of their prized 'normalcy' and their perfectly 'normal' life.

They actually wanted to put us in an orphanage and I agreed with them. I'd rather have Harry and myself living with strangers than with them, as long as I always could keep an eye on him and protect him. They started making plans and calling several different orphanages. I noticed that they all were at least several miles away from their house and I approved wholeheartedly. I was looking forward to us leaving in a week or so, but then _he_ came. Bumbling Dumbledore.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Petunia growled in rage when she answered the ringing of the doorbell to her precious house.

"Why I'm just here to see little Harry and Azalea Potter and to ask you some questions." Dumbledore cheerfully responded with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now will you let me in or will you make me stand out here where all of your…neighbors…can see me?" He continued with a touch of frost emerging in his tone.

Petunia reluctantly let him in and lead him to her kitchen where she served tea. Vernon was out for his job, Dudley was upstairs in his crib having his mid-afternoon nap, and Harry and I were playing with each other in the corner of the living room just a few feet away from the kitchen. I slowed down playing patty-cake with Harry so I could hear the conversation better. Perhaps Dumbledore was taking us away to be with Sirius? I was really miffed that he hadn't kept us when he had found us.

"Ah I see that Harry and Azalea are getting along nicely in your home." Dumbledore complimented Petunia.

Petunia growled, "Why did you send _them_ to us? I know that Lily would have never allowed it; she knows how much I despise _magic_ and that I won't take care of her brats. They'd be better off in an orphanage, away from my family."

Dumbledore smiled as he sipped his tea and it was a smile that sent a chill down my spine. I suddenly realized that the side of him I saw whenever he visited my parents, the cheerful elderly grandfather persona he affected, wasn't the true Dumbledore. It was just a mask. I also realized that Petunia had naïvely let a powerful wizard into her home and we were defenseless against him. Petunia stiffened as she realized the same thing. This was not going to go well. Not well at all.

"Petunia, Petunia, I know this and I still insist that you look after them and you will find that all of your arrangements to put them in an orphanage have been canceled. If you try the same thing again or any other attempts to place Lily's children anywhere not in your home, you will be stopped and I will make sure you never even_ think_ of doing it again."

I dropped my hands in shock. Harry started playing by himself and a nearby red toy truck.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he continued, "I assure you that I have ways to keep updated on your care for the children and I encourage you to watch over them personally. It is much better to undergo one's _duty_ willingly rather than to be forced into it. Trust me, it will be the more pleasant for the both of us if you cooperate with me."

Petunia whimpered in fear under Dumbledore's cold fury. "Now I understand that you shouldn't be expected to care for the children without some…compensation." He continued.

A flash of greed appeared in Petunia's eyes, "What do you have to offer?" She asked. It was plain on her face that if she was going to have to care for us, then she was going to drain us for all we were worth. Not if I have anything to say about it!

"Every month, three hundred Galleons will be withdrawn from the trust fund set up for their care and delivered to you. It should be the equivalent of 1,500 pounds for you and don't worry about the government getting suspicious of your new-found wealth. It will be marked as money from their parent's legacy to support Harry and Azalea. Speaking conservatively, it should be no more than about a thousand to feed and clothe them both. I don't expect you to do much more than to give them a home here and you can do whatever you want with the rest of the money."

His voice became even colder and hard as iron, "However, you _must_ stay in this home. I know that Vernon has the chance for a promotion, but if he takes it, then he will insist on moving and you must stay in this house for the wards to work for the children's protection…and yours. After all, the people who killed Lily may come after you as well, for revenge. If you stay, another hundred Galleons or five hundred pounds will be given to you every month."

"I will send you letters every so often on how I expect you to care for them and I will receive replies telling me of their progress."

"Now I wish you a pleasant day, my dear Petunia and I hope you will make sure to never mention anything about magic to them. After all, we can't have them getting ideas and being disruptive around your home," Dumbledore cheerfully spoke and if it wasn't for the conversation they just had, I could have believed that he was innocent of even the slightest wrongdoing.

He glanced at us and I forced myself to continue playing with Harry to make him think that we were just two little kids too young to even remember this conversation or his visit.

After he left and Petunia prepared to explain to Vernon what they were going to do about Dumbledore's subtle threat, I looked at Harry's innocent face and resolved to protect Harry to the best of my abilities for something told me that we had worse problems than Voldemort to deal with.

_Years later_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining warmly with the cool breeze balancing the warm temperature. Almost everyone was out of the house, kids playing around, adults sitting and talking outside, watching their kids with a fond expression on their faces. Yes, everyone was enjoying the nice holiday, by either sleeping in or playing outside.

Everyone but us; Harry James Potter and me, Azalea Lily Potter.

We were nice kids who did well in school and for all the teachers knew, we were the same at home. However, because of all the bad rumors about us the Dursleys told the neighbors, nobody ever got near us to be friends and with us always wearing Dudley's huge hand-me-downs, nobody even thought about changing their first impressions of us, only whispering when they saw us and crossing the street to get away from us.

At home, the Dursleys ignored us after Dumbledore's visit and put up with us reluctantly. It could have been worse, Vernon or Petunia could have abused us, but I think that they were too scared to do anything more than insult us. I supposed that it could have led to some severe mental and emotional abuse in the future if it was just one of us against all of the hatred that the Dursleys heaped on us daily (me thinks that was Dumbledore's plan), but we had each other to support and cheer up. We had each other's backs!

Dudley on the other hand, who had no idea about magic, gleefully saw it as a chance to hit us without his parents doing a thing about it to stop him. It would have been fine if he stuck to bugging only me, but when he pushed Harry down a couple of stairs when we were six, he was in BIG trouble.

After I checked over Harry to be sure that he was fine while Dudley ran away cackling in joy for hurting the 'freaks', I felt a cold rage burn deep inside me and planned revenge. After all, it was a dish best served cold.

"Hey Dudley," I called out behind him the following day. I had decided that Dudley wouldn't understand anything more subtle than a direct confrontation.

"What freak?" He retorted.

"You know that your parents call us freaks and that they took us in after our parents were killed in a car crash, right?" That was the lie that they had told the three of us and I understood that they didn't want to tell Dudley anything about magic.

"Yeah so?" He grumbled back.

I smiled and said, "Have you ever thought that maybe there was something suspicious about how your parents are scared of ever mentioning my parents' death; of how they are scared of Harry and me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Mommy and Dad are not scared of you." Dudley replied confused.

"You didn't notice how they never stay in the same room as Harry or me? How they never talk to us and how they always give us a wide space when they walk around us?" I cheerfully responded with a wide grin on my face that made me look like a grinning loon.

Dudley thought over this and blustered, "Well I don't care! You two don't scare me!" It was obvious that he was scared and nervous as he thought about his parents' behavior. After all, this was his daddy and mommy, they could fix anything and nothing scared them. Oh you foolish boy, someone was going to have his world broken around him.

I coldly smiled, "Well, I don't care want you think about me or do to me, but Dudley, you _hurt_ Harry and if you did it again…I'll make you stop from _ever_ doing it again."

Dudley was shocked at the tone in my voice and his jaw was hanging down as he stood looking in surprise at me for being so angry.

"Oh yeah, by the way…BOO!" I hollered at Dudley who shrieked and fell backwards…down the flight of stairs leading to the first floor, the same stairs that he pushed Harry down yesterday.

He made a loud noise tumbling down and when he got to the bottom, Petunia was running to his side asking if he was okay, her poor ickle Diddykins. Dudley looked up past Petunia's shoulder at me. I mouthed to him, 'I'll do worse if you tell.'

Dudley stammered, "I-I just tripped d-down the sta-stairs, I'm fine Mom."

I smiled at him and ran away before Petunia could look up and see me. Dudley left Harry alone after that.

Most people don't remember things when they were babies, but unlike them I was born as intelligent as an adult even if I didn't have the same knowledge. Because my mind is older than my body, I remembered everything. And I mean everything. My brain probably made more room in my head or something and I developed perfect recall.

I have no idea why I remember events so perfectly, but then again I don't know why I had a previous life or why I knew a Harry in both lives.

My memory is not the same as eidetic memory. It's limited to remembering anything that I focus on. I don't remember everything about an experience I've had, but if I focus on committing something to memory, then I'll always be able to review the event. That means I can remember a scene going on in front of me like the conversation between Dumbledore and Petunia (I'm never forgetting that!), but stuff like traffic sounds and other background noise that I ignore, I forget. I also forget about stuff like a normal dinner with the Dursleys, because I consider it unimportant to remember. I suppose that it's good for my sanity, so I wouldn't be driven crazy by remembering irrelevant details and the Dursleys being so annoying and rude. I don't care if you're eating in the privacy of your home, you shouldn't fart and burp during dinnertime. Ewww…

It's really useful and I'm happy for it, since I can remember every experience I've ever had with Harry and I can keep my goals in mind when possibly dealing with Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Unfortunately, it makes school work even more boring than it already is. As a kid who's smart as an adult, I'm almost insane with boredom. I'd learn something in a few minutes and the teacher would spend the rest of the week trying to teach the same thing to the other kids. The only good part of it was that I got to tutor Harry and he's pretty bright, so he's able to keep up with me in how quick I learned the material as long as I helped him a little.

Either way, I started reading advanced material in classes while everybody paid attention to the teachers. The teachers tried to make me do what everyone else did, but I was having none of that and after I consistently outperformed everyone else in the class while seemingly never studying the class material, they left me alone to read by myself.

One teacher tried to have me moved up several grades, but I didn't want to leave Harry alone. The Dursleys also quickly put a stop to any nosy teachers by using Vernon's connections with the school principal.

By fourth grade or when I was ten, I was studying college-level physics and other college-level stuff such as multivariate calculus, cognitive science, and quantum mechanics, but I'm struggling with understanding quantum physics. Electrons are so confusing! Although I suppose if it's natural for it to act like little balls (matter) and waves (energy), then my perception of it acting like a ball in a billiards game around an atom should be the unnatural idea if it doesn't reflect the true state reality…never mind, I'm getting off track. You see how bored I get in elementary school if I rather study quantum physics than my multiplication tables?

Harry has a fairly good grounding in these areas too, although he prefers to read about history and literature. He's also pretty good in art classes, the only subject where I do worse than everyone else. I don't care about painting! The only good thing about it is that Harry likes it.

I'm fascinated by science and I wanted to know how the universe and things around me work so I could learn how magic and science relate to each other. Also, I knew that as a kid, I could learn things at an extraordinary pace and I had only a limited amount of time for me to learn things so quickly. Kids are practically a sponge for information, because of their high degree of neuroplasticity (go Google it or something). I took advantage of 'sponge-powers' to learn three extra languages to my English; French, German, and Gaelic.

I picked up French really easily by walking through the neighborhood and listening to the people around me. There were plenty of people who spoke French in Surrey. German was directly taught in school and when I had a choice in my courses for which foreign language to learn, I choose it over the commonly picked Spanish course. I took even longer to absorb German than I did learning how to speak French. I guess that's a point in favor of picking up a language naturally over rote drills and tests. Gaelic was the most interesting language to learn, but I picked it up in a very unusual way.

I was curious when I saw someone wearing robes entering Mrs. Figgs' house from the Dursleys' backyard one day. So I snuck over to listen in through an open window and at the time, I was six and Harry was asleep for a nap.

I couldn't understand too much of what they said at first since they spoke both in English and Gaelic, switching between both languages, but I made out an important word "…Dumbledore …" That was enough for me to come back every day for the following three months and eventually picked up enough to learn that she was helping Dumbledore through some organization called the Order of the Phoenix whatever that meant.

I never trusted her after that.

She was a darn useful language tutor, though.

Harry and I spent our formative years growing up in a home of people who disliked us and in a neighborhood of people indifferent to how the Dursleys treated us due to the Dursleys being a 'shining pillar of the community'. Bah, Hitler was elected to a position of authority by people who thought he was a 'pillar of the community' too. Maybe Dumbledore did something to the neighborhood? Nah, I'm betting on the fact that the Dursleys never hit us and that they treated us nicely enough out of the house.

I made sure that Harry was fed well and that he'd learn everything I wanted him to know. He loved the science I taught him and picked up French and Gaelic quickly when I made a game out of it by only talking to him in those languages and giving him a candy treat I snuck from Dudley when he got what I was saying. Oddly enough, he struggled to learn German in school, probably, because I know the best way to teach him something. I also made sure that we both got plenty of exercise so we would grow up strong and flexible.

What's the point of being an adult in a kid's body if you are not going to grow up to your fullest potential? We also have to deal with two Dark wizards after us, so we need to be prepared!

We did all of the chores around the house and I got a job of a sorts at a bakery shop nearby and while the Dursleys take some of my pay, I was secretly keeping most of the money. I also got to take for Harry some free samples as a treat.

I was planning on a birthday treat for Harry's eleventh birthday in a few weeks with the money I was secretly keeping.

"Yes! All done!" I exclaimed with a triumphed expression. If it wasn't for the slight perfectionism I had acquired from the Dursley's various chores, I would never be able to tolerate cleaning this awful toilet to finish the chore.

I threw away the dirty and used toilet cleaning brush, and the cleaning gloves I used for protection and to stay clean. I quickly walked down the stairs, to get Petunia as fast as I could so Harry would be let out. Where you say? Well… I found her in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm done." I said in an indifferent tone. I never did like calling her aunt. For all I care, we aren't related.

She just sneered, nodded and got back to her work putting away the dishes from dinner. I didn't even pay attention to the sneer as I ran for the cupboard under the stairs. I unlocked it as fast as I could and tried to stay calm. No matter how many times this happened, I never did get used to staying away from my Harry. I'm slightly less obsessed about being near him than how I was when we were younger. _Slightly_.

As I opened it I saw a huddled little form shaking, head dropped between knees and wrapped up with his arms. I frowned a little at the sight. He never liked being alone in a cramped and dark place, almost nobody would. I immediately got in and wrapped my arms around him. It never did stop to amaze me how much smaller he was compared to me. He was a bit shorter and thinner than me, but that was probably because of all the moving around I did and how girls grow faster than boys. I hope that was true, or else the Dursleys were going to pay once we were out of their house.

When he felt me hugging him to me, he instantly clung to me and stopped shaking. He sniffed a few times, breathed out a shaky breath and then stopped crying.

"Missed you..." He mumbled, voice muffled because of his face buried in my shirt. I smiled, tightened my hold of him and replied.

"Missed you too, Harry..."

We went to sleep curled up and holding each other.

The next day, I woke up inside the tight cupboard holding my brother close. I groggily opened my eyes, pulling my head up and wacked my head on the ceiling of the cupboard. I moaned while holding my head with my left hand and wondered about what had woken me up so early and painfully.

"Up!" A familiar voice shrieked outside the tiny room, tapping hard on the door. "WAKE UP! It's Dudders' birthday today and I want EVERYTHING perfect!" Right, the shrieking banshee.

I heard her heels clicking on the floor as she went away and I groaned, letting my head fall down the pillow again. I heard another set of heavy footsteps running down the stairs, laughing all the while. I groaned again. Stupid bratty Dudders…

"Come on; let's get up before she gets back, Zal." A soft voice whispered in my ear. Harry must have been woken up by the shrieking banshee. Who wouldn't... the whole neighborhood must have heard her.

I mumbled, "I told you not to call me Zal."

Harry chuckled, "You love it when I call you Zal, it's when others call you Zal that you hate it."

As we both got up, me holding Harry's head down so he wouldn't hit it like I just did, I yawned as I opened the door, stretching as I got out. I held out my hand to Harry as he yawned cutely, looking like a huggable teddy bear. He took it gratefully and got out.

We walked together with our hands clasped and saw a lot of presents all around the living-room, but continued to the kitchen. As Harry prepared Petunia and Vernon's breakfast, full of greasy unhealthy food (yuck!), I went to the fridge and took a seat to reach the top of the inside, where only healthy food was. Because of the extra work I do, I had enough money to buy food of our own; the hard part was hiding it in the back of the top self so that the Dursleys wouldn't take it away or eat it themselves. They didn't care about what we were eating as long as there was enough for them. Spoiled pigs.

As I prepared mine, Harry's, and Dudley's food, ours being the healthier and tastier breakfast than Dudley's, (Dudley thinks that the junk food I give him is the better deal) I saw Vernon come in and sit heavily on the now squeaking chair. Poor chair...

"Where's my food!" He demanded angrily, hitting the table with his fist. Poor table...

"Almost done, sir." Harry answered mechanically. I hated it when Harry had to act like a servant to Vernon, but we put up with it to avoid trouble. Poor us…

After breakfast and the ripping of the presents were done, Petunia finished talking on the phone and put it down. She sighed.

"That was Mrs. Figg, the next door neighbor. She can't take them." I wondered if something in the magic world had happened.

After that we were somehow on our way to our first trip to the zoo. I checked outside of the car window for flying pigs. Nope, no pigs covered in radioactive acid.

As everyone got ready to get into the car, including Dudley's friend Piers, who had arrived to the house half an hour ago, I saw Vernon walking towards us, the familiar yet strange color of purple on his large face, who then grabbed us aside roughly.

"I'm warning you, you brats. Any funny business, any at all... And you'll be locked up in that cupboard of yours till Christmas!" Really, all I noticed was him not saying anything about us being apart so I didn't really care.

"We won't do anything, won't we Harry?" I said sweetly with a smile on my face. I wouldn't want Harry to get into trouble and hurt by Vernon. Ahem…_caught_ by Vernon and get in trouble. His punishments only apply if we were caught. Today I had something special planned in mind when I heard that we were going to the zoo today.

Harry just nodded. He never was one for talking when it came to the Dursleys, though his expressive face was already enough, at least for me.

It was a long drive, with Dudley and Piers, who had an uncanny resemblance to a rat, poking fun at us and whining all the way that we would ruin Dudley's birthday. As I tried ignoring the annoying noise they were making, I was watching Harry looking out of the window, his expression excited and his eyes taking in everything he saw.

We never really were allowed outside a lot, and even then only near Privet Drive.

As we got out of the car and walked to the entrance, Dudley immediately ran—astonishing, I know—to the ice cream stand.

Vernon bought him the largest and most unhealthy looking ice cream, of course and when the nice lady in the van asked what Harry and I wanted, the Dursleys were forced to buy us some too.

We got the cheapest ones there, but I still thought the lemon-flavor was pretty good as I stood watching Harry looking at a gorilla scratching his head, looking like he was thinking of an inside joke.

Of course, as his—overprotective and obsess…er…possessive?—twin sister that knew everything about him, I had a pretty good idea of what it was. And I admit it was pretty accurate. Now if only the gorilla was blond…

The image made me snort, which startled Harry and made him look at me. When he saw me laughing, he understood, smirked, and joined in chuckling quietly with quick looks at Dudley and the gorilla.

When it was nearing lunch-time, we finally got to the place I was looking forward to.

The Reptile House.

I still remembered when I heard a snake talking when I was a baby and I was still unsure if all wizards and witches could. I was pretty sure that Harry could too, as he had started cooing cutely and everything when the snake talked. Or maybe he was just fascinated by the sight of it.

In any case, I decided to test that theory today. I hoped that we wouldn't look too weird trying to talk to a snake.

Dudley and Piers had immediately tracked down the biggest and most dangerous reptile creature when we got in. Vernon and Petunia tried catching up to them, not wanting them get lost.

But Dudley's excitement went out as fast as a light. The big snake, who I might add could probably have curled around Uncle Vernon's car twice and crushed it into a trashcan, wasn't moving. And no matter how many times he banged on the glass around it or screamed at it, it wasn't moving even an inch, which I could have applauded it for, as Dudley could probably make a monk who made a vow to silence lose his temper just to scream at him. And I still think Harry was underestimating our dear unwanted cousin's talent when he suggested the angry monk in one of our many conversations about the Dursleys.

'Little' Dudley turn to his dad and whined, "Make him move!" Well more like demanded.

Harry was looking at the snake in pity as Vernon tapped the glass harder and harder each time. But it still didn't make the snake move. Dudley had enough it seemed and waddled away mournfully.

Harry immediately grabbed my hand and moved to where Dudley was a moment ago.

"He must be feeling awful…" Harry sighed sadly as he watched the snake. "All alone and trapped in a tank with people watching and annoying him all day."

I nodded in agreement and felt Harry drop his head on my shoulder. I threaded my fingers in his hair gently and he sighed contently. I forgot all about the test I was going to do until Harry talked in a hissing voice.

_"We're sorry for how our cousin acted. He's like that all the time."_

Though my brother probably wasn't expecting a reply, the snake opened his eyes, moved his head slowly up, winked and then somehow managed to look like he was saying 'I get that all the time' with an eye-roll. Well... that almost answered my question. Now to see Harry's reaction…

Harry's eyes had widened and he quickly turned to me, probably to make sure he hadn't imagined that or that he wasn't turning crazy. I just smiled gently and turned my head only slightly to the snake, as to look like I was actually talking to Harry for those who saw us.

_"Where do you come from?"_ I whispered silently, knowing that the snake would hear anyway. The snake jabbed its tail slightly to the sign next to the tank and both Harry and I read what was written there.

_"Brazil?"_ This time Harry was the one doing the talking. _"Do you miss it?"_

It jabbed its tail to the sign again. It read: This specimen was bred in captivity.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Nagi."_

Harry rolled his eyes at me, "This is another thing to do with our magic?"

"Yep, and I wasn't sure but I wanted to test out if we could talk to snakes before I told you. I remembered doing it like once as a baby and couldn't be sure if it was a daydream or not."

Harry nodded and went back to talking to Nagi, _"This is the coolest superpower ever!"_ This time, I was the one to roll my eyes. Boys, they love wriggling insects and reptiles.

Harry already knew about our magic and what really happened to our parents. Car crash my foot! I had promised to never keep a secret from him and told him the first time he did accidental magic. He was hysterical when he regrew his hair after Petunia gave him a haircut that left him practically bald and thought maybe the Dursleys' accusations of him being a freak were true. I prompt set him straight about his magic and told him that if anyone called him a freak, then they were the freak to hurt anyone else like that.

He completely believed me. I finally told him about magic and he accepted it just like that without calling me a liar. Yes, he believed in the existence of magic which defied every known law of science that we had been studying like crazy loons for the past few years, just because he had total faith in me always telling him the truth. The talking snake and fast-growing hair might have helped a little.

Ah…Harry truly is the most amazing person in the world. And he was mine.

Mine…

What a wonderful feeling that word brought me…ah er…let's go back to the snake.

It felt like we were playing twenty questions as Harry and I took turns asking the snake different questions.

Of course, the happy moment just had to be ruined by the one and only, Dudley 'Blond Gorilla' Dursley and his side-kick Piers 'Rat Face'…whatever his last name was.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Though we did get our revenge almost as soon as Dudley came waddling at us as fast as he could, once again which wasn't much, mind you, while Piers was screaming.

Somehow—I'm still sure was Harry's accidental magic, but Harry later says that it was probably me as I was annoyed at them for interrupting—the front glass of the snake's tank vanished as Dudley was leaning on it, and of course Dudley fell right in. The great snake slithered out of tank and I heard it faintly say:

"_Thanksss, amigoss... Brazzil here I come..."_

Though all the trouble we got afterwards was troublesome, I still thought it was worth it as Harry and I snickered silently in the cupboard afterwards.

It was July and the same as always, living with the Dursleys.

Both Harry and I were awake and were on our way to the kitchen, our hands clasped together as always, Harry yawning and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

He looked so adorable I could eat him! Mm…yummy Harry.

I was giggling and he looked at me confused, making him even more adorable. When he saw me looking at him, he immediately blushed and looked down at his feet when he figured out why I was giggling.

He always did know me well... and vice-versa of course.

As we got in to the kitchen, we both immediately took a hold of our noses. The awful smell was coming from the sink Petunia was working on with some clothes.

She heard us from behind and turned to us, sneering when she saw us as was the usual occurrence.

"You're finally here, start working on the breakfast," She said haughtily, going back to her work when she deemed that she had sneered her anger at us enough, probably. "I'll soon be done with your school uniforms."

I knew that no matter what we said we'd still be wearing those rags to school.

"Oh," Harry mumbled. "I didn't know they had to be so…wet." I snorted quietly as I prepared the Dursleys' and our breakfast.

"Don't be ridiculous," I wanted to hiss at her when she turned her sneering face to Harry alone. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes grey for you. When I'm finished, they will look exactly like everyone else's uniforms at Smeltings." Ugh, don't remind me, we were going to the same secondary school as Dudley. Oh what a joy the next seven years will be.

As Vernon and Dudley came in to the kitchen, looking like overweight walruses, and sat heavily to their chairs, I was done with their food and put it down the table. I knew they would already be half done when I came back with mine and Harry's so I wasn't surprised when it was true.

When the mail arrives, "Dudley, get the mail," Vernon said distractedly as he ate.

"Make those two get it, dad!" Dudley whined back.

"You two, get the mail." And my thoughts of Dudley getting the mail when pigs with wings fly disappeared. The pigs looked remarkably like the male Dursleys...

To not get any trouble, I dragged Harry away from there immediately; knowing him well enough to know what he would have said in my defense if we stayed there a second more. He can be so sweet standing up for me, but three irate Dursleys were not what I wanted to deal with in the morning.

I picked up the letters from the floor next to the door, giving Harry all the regular letters. As I sorted through them, I froze when I came to two very weird letters…

Letters to Harry and me.

I quickly hid Harry's and my mail in the cupboard through the crack between the door and floor as I walked back with Harry giving me a quizzical look. I could almost hear his thoughts, who would ever write to us?

Sometimes, when he had nightmare about our parents, I would tell him stories of when we were young, how they looked and felt about us and everything.

In any case, while I was able to explain to him that his accidental magic wasn't anything weird and in some cases comfort him when he thought that what the Dursley's said was true and that he really was a _freak_, I knew that there was a world of magic out there and after the long years of isolation from magic, it was coming for us. I hope we were ready for it.

"Harry," I whispered to his ear as we sat in the cupboard staring at the envelopes, my arms wrapped around his neck, his back leaning against me. "I have to tell you something, something important. More important than our magic."

"Mm? You know you can tell me anything, Zal... no matter what." He whispered soothingly back. As always, he had noticed my fears.

And so I began. I told him everything…not just about magic. About me. While I didn't know much myself, I told him what I still faintly remember about my past life and why I was so demanding with our school work and exercises growing up. Even my worries about Dumbledore's conversation with Petunia and with him being the headmaster of Hogwarts, I told it all for Harry to know.

He just nodded, sighed or just showed that he listened all the way through. He never said a word. He always knew that I was too mature for our age and the Dursleys' whispers about how much like a grown-up I was, how it was _unnatural_. I only had having told him about our magic, every child loves to hear about having magical powers, but not every child is ready to hear about how their kid sister may really be their grown-up sister. That and I wasn't ready before to share the burden of worry for our lives.

I told him how I felt when I first heard him, saw him at our birth…how I found out about magic, being able to talk to snakes…Sirius, Remus, and Peter and their secrets…I didn't leave out anything and I finally came to the part I was dreading the most.

Of how we got our scars…

When I finally finished telling him everything, it had felt like hours had gone and we slept almost immediately, holding each other tight—which I can't tell you how relieved I was about, fearing he would hate me, as silly that was in hindsight—with tear marks on both of our cheeks from recalling our parents deaths at the hands of the red-eyed wizard.

Both of our dreams were filled with the same nightmare...

_"James, no!"... "I love you. Always..."_

_...blocking the view with her back... voice filled with malice and evil..._

_"Ssstep away... let you live." ... "Sssuit yourself..." "Please! ... Not my children... kill me!"_

_Ugly green light directed at her... pale face and still body of our beloved mother..._

_"_**Avada Kedavra!**"

…

Author's Notes-Whoa, that was a rather dramatic ending to this chapter. Anyway, in the next chapter is when Harry and Zal are going to become a part of the Wizarding World and that means we are finally going to see some magic! The snake doesn't count.

I swear that everything Azalea does is almost exactly what I would do in her shoes. As a kid, you are almost infinitely adaptable and can master anything your try to learn. How else do you explain prodigies?

Anyway I just wanted to say that I have read many twin Harry fan fics and there are a lot that are just basically a rewrite of the Harry Potter series with a twin included, but the addition of a twin doesn't even change _anything_ about the storyline. I will guarantee that starting next chapter that will _not_ be happening. Besides, Zal's not your ordinary Girl-Who-Lived, I already know who she was in her past life and that's a major secret coming out in…hmm, I'm not sure if I should tell or not. Heh, heh…


End file.
